Zeroz king
by kaminoz.01.jg
Summary: Kaneki was bored and depresed after the death of a beloved one so our favorite pink tsundere wanted a great familiar, lets give her a one eyed king then. Rated m for gore and future lemons.
1. the king arrives

**Hello this is my first fanfic and I wanted to do this for a long time, I know my grammar needs to improve and the redaction might shit, but please give it a try. Flames and reviews are welcome.**

Kaneki sat on the top of a building, wearing his mask and battle suit beneath a fur coat, it was calm night. You see many things happened after Kaneki regain his memories, he decided to become an investigator on the same level as Arima, after doing that he became a SSS class ghoul, defeat Eto and become the new one eye ghoul, of course Arima didn't like that and decided that the team kaneki was on charge would prove if the experiment was a success by killing him. The results were obvious, only one was killed while the other four were captured, seeing this Arima took the task himself and fought kaneki. It was a long battle, Arima trained kaneki whoever the deciding fact was kaneki's kakujan, his full transformation was enough to kill Arima, but that power came with a cost. Kaneki went on a rampage, as his reason was overcome by his instincts, he ate almost every ghoul he came in contact with for two days. The thing ended when Touka and Hinami manage to calm him down. Kaneki really changed the Aogiri tree, with most of his generals dead on the rampage, kaneki decided that he would do what Yoshimura taught him, only eating when necessary and getting the meat without killing.

Things were looking good for a few months until Juzo came, after Arima's death Juzo was the only one capable of matching kaneki, so the CCG gave him the mission to kill kaneki, it was an all-out attack on the Aogiri base. That was the day Touka died, trying to stop Juzo from reaching kaneki cost her life, Kaneki really lose control when he saw Touka on the floor surrounded by a pool of her own blood. The battle didn't last long, Juzo manage to take a full transformed kaneki, he manage to incapacitate him whoever he was also injured and neither could land the finishing blow.

After Touka dead kaneki became depressed and didn't leave his room for a week. After that Hinami had to drag him out and finally made him realized it wasn't his fault.

So that's how kaneki became the one eyed king and the reason of him being in the roof, he is still a little depressed. "I just want to start over" he said, "well at least I have the crown I made from Eto's body". On his head was a white crown with four big red eyes, if someone saw them, without doubt they would mistake them for rubies and the crown for quartz.

Just as kaneki was about to return home he heard something. "my familiar that exist somewhere in the universe." This caught his attention "my divine, sacred, beautiful and powerful familiar, ¡please answer my chant!" Just before kaneki could do something a green oval of light a pear before him and star sucking him in. Kaneki used his kagune to try to stop it, but the portal was strong and in a flash of light kaneki was gone. 

Tristain academy of magic, the most prestigious school on Halkenia for nobles who wanted to became great mages. One of the most important and sacred ritual for mages was the familiar summoning, a ritual in which second graders would summon their familiars. This is where Louise le Blanc the la Valliere studied and was about to perform the ritual, for most mages it was a good and happy day, but for Louise it was the most crucial day in her life, for you see she can't do magic. Not even the simplest spell would work, the only thing she always got was an explosion. Magic in this world was divided d in four elements with the fifth one lost, there was water, dirt, wind and fire. Mages that could use four elements were square class mages, while the ones that could use three were triangle class and so. Louise due to the fact that she couldn't use any element was given the nickname "zero" and was constantly mocked by her classmates. Hence the reason this ritual was crucial for her, she would prove them that she wasn't a "zero", she would summon a great familiar like a dragon or a griffon.

A tall balled man was in a grass field, his students were performing the familiar summoning and everything was going perfect. So far the familiars that his students summon were normal, all of them correspond to their magical affinity and the only outstanding one was a dragon summoned by Tabitha. "Has everyone perform the ritual?"

"No, the zero hasn't done it".

"Yeah but knowing her it will just explode." After that most of the students began to laugh.

"Everyone calm down as a mage miss Valerie has the right to do this sacred ritual, so if you do me the honor." Professor Colbert said allowing Louise to perform the ritual.

"Good luck Louise, I hope you can keep your word and summon a great familiar" said a dark skin redhead, she has a nice body and good assets, her name is Kirche von zerbst and one of the persons Louise hated the most.

"Shut up zerbst, I will summon a better familiar than you." And like that Louise began to chant. " _My familiar that exist somewhere in the universe, please answer my pledge. My divine, beautiful, sacred and powerful familiar please ¡ PLEASE come to me!"_ Just as Louise finished saying those words the runes in the magic circle began to glow and red and black miasma began to form on the center. And then a bright light engulf the field, a powerful wind blow making the students cover themselves. Professor Colbert on the other hand started to feel a horrible felling, like when you are in presence of a predator, this was worse it was the alpha predator. As the wind stop a cloud of dirt cover the center where the familiar should be. Louise was speechless, was her familiar a great dragon or a normal one, or worse was this spell also a failure." _please be there, please be there"._

Professor Colbert was prepared for anything that could come out of the cloud, casting a wind spell a figure could be see, standing in the center was a young man wearing what looked like an expensive fur suit made for winter, boots that were clean and nice, his hair was white like snow, nails black as night, he had an eyepatch on his left eye. But what surprised all the students and almost give Louise a heart attack was the crown he was wearing, it was clearly made of a material similar of quartz and four rubies were adorning it. The pattern the crown had was obviously made carefully, it was a great crown made for a great king. And then everything made sense, the form the man was standing, even the aura he gave was from someone with authority." Louise summoned a king... but...that is..." said Kirche, if the man was truly a king then this could mean war against Tristian. Colbert on the other hand was still cautious, years of experience warmed him that even if this man was a king, he gave an inhuman vive.

Louise didn't know if she should be happy, happy that she managed to summon a king or afraid, afraid that this would cause a war against Tristain. After a few moments of silence kaneki crack his index finger, the sound caught everyone attention, and so the one eyed king spoke.

 **So this is the first chapter the next chapter is going to be 2K or more words so expect the next update to take longer anyway please review flames and positive critics are welcome.**


	2. a new world

**Well, the last chapter was the end of the prologue, so you could say the story finally starts, anyway this a kanekixlouise story, but it will have a small harem, so please leave your suggestions. This chapter took time to write I was thinking how kaneki would act. I liked the idea of him being mistaken for a king, but I didn't know how to progress from that. I am still writing on my cell but the next chapter will be written in a computer. Thanks to those that read and follow the story. That really encourages me keep writing, even if they are only a few ones. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

It was strange, he didn't expect to land on grass after the portal sucked him. He could hear some people in what seem to be some form of French, not knowing where he was he took his mask of and put his eyepatch on, though he forgot the crown. The cloud around him suddenly disperse and he could finally see who voices belong to. They were persons wearing coats and what seem to be some kind of uniform, they seem to be around 16 to 18 although the girl in front of him seem younger. The oldest person was a tall bald man with a staff. His instincts told him to be cautious around him, the way he was standing could be mistake for a normal pose but for someone with battle experience, it was clear that he was prepared to attack if necessary. Kaneki though things couldn't get weirder until he saw the creatures that were with them. All of them seem to creatures that could only be found in fairytales and medieval books. There were dragons, salamanders and even a floating eyeball.

That's when everything start making sense, from the man holding his staff like some sort of weapon, the persons wearing cloaks, even the big castle in front of him. All of it screamed magic. If he thought about it made some kind of sense, after all the smell he got from the persons wasn't normal, sure they were humans, but different at the same time.

He start analyzing his surroundings. They were in some kind of courtyard, and the way they were behind the bald man indicate that he was some kind if authority. If he was correct then this was an institution. The bald man was a teacher and the rest would be his students. Then one of the girls spoke, she had a nice body and a big rack, not that kaneki was a pervert, but her most distinctive was her read hair." D...Louise...king?" Of course kaneki didn't understand everything but the few word he understand indicate that whoever this Louise was, had something to do with him being here.

The best guess he had was that Louise was the pink haired girl in front of him. Which right now was staring at him with respect and fear. Maybe it had something to do with that girl calling him king. Well he was the one eyed king, but this persons didn't knew that did they? He then realized he forgot to hide his crown. _"Way to kaneki you forgot to hide the most outstanding thing you have."_ He cracked his index finger, although nobody would understand him it was worth a shoot. "Where is this place and why I am here?"

"Leave it to the zero to summon a king that can't speak our language. " Said Kirche.

"Professor can you do something?" Louise was really nervous, a foreigner king, if she could convince him she would stop being called zero, a king as a familiar would be an honor. It would bring honor to her family and besides, she had to admit that he was handsome.

Jean Colbert start doing some signals to kaneki "No harm, translation spell." Kaneki understood and nod. After some words he started to understand what they were saying." My name is Jean Colbert we currently are in the Tristian academy of magic."

" _Well, guess I was correct."_ Now he just needed to know why he was here. Looking at Jean he asked "Why am I here?" Jean really looked nervous well it was natural, from what he heard they mistook him for a king. Now that mean the system here was a monarchy, though he still didn't know what make them nobles. In other country's it was from birth or it was money what gave people their status as nobles, but judging from what he said, it was probable that magic was somehow involved." You are here because miss Valerie summoned you as her familiar. He looked at the girl in front of him. She was the reason he was here. "Familiar?" "Yeah a summoning a familiar is sacred ritual that can only be performed one time, a familiar is a partner that will protect the mage until one of them dies."

"I see is there a way you can send me back?" If there was a way back then he would take it, if not...well he needed some time for himself and Hinami could take care of Aogiri in the meantime.

"I am afraid the ritual only brings the best familiar for the mage and there was never a case where a human is summon, much less a noble. We could offer you some horses to take you the castle. So that you can return to your home." Kaneki cracked his index finger "Have you heard of Tokyo?"

The answer was normal "No I haven't heard of a place called Tokyo."

This confirmed it, this was really another world and if that was the case then he better had an advantage." I see, so how do this familiar thing work." If he became the girls familiar he would get information and a shelter, he would solve the food problem later." You want to be Miss Louise familiar? Are you sure about this." Louise was shocked, this king wanted to be her familiar, she couldn't be happier.

"Yes I'm sure, besides I don't have any other place to go. You don't know where Tokyo is so until I find a way back I have no trouble protecting this girl." He looked at her, making her blush and looked away embarrassed.

"Well if that is the case, miss Louise could you please finish the ritual.

"No way the zero will have a king" that isn't fair" all the students started talking" keep silence you are nobles act like one." All of the students kept silence after the professor spoke.

"Could you please lower your face... a "

"Kaneki, Kaneki Ken"

"Then please lower your face sir kaneki." He lowered his faced, but he didn't expect what came next. Louise grab his head and kiss him in the lips, this surprised him, and suddenly he felt a burning sensation on his left hand. A normal person would pass out from the pain, but after Yamamori this was nothing.

"The familiar rune are forming it will end soon." Louise said.

Colbert was confused, the runes should cause pain in a human body, and most familiars don't feel pain because their skin is thick." You have failed summon servant many times but you successfully contract servant in one try, could you let me see those runes Mr. kaneki." Kaneki give him his hand "yeah quiet interesting runes. I'll inform you of anything i find, please come to the headmaster office tomorrow. It is late and I think we should go to our dormitories." Everyone start flying toward their rooms.

"You should just walk zero" yeah you cannot fly." This took kaneki's attention why zero would they called her zero, she seemed embarrassed when they call her that." Please come with me kaneki." He start walking by her side and enter the academy, not before taking a glance at the sky." _Two moons huh guess this is really another world."_

When they arrived at Louise's room, he noticed it was rather big and with a bed a table where a candle was a closet and a mirror where she would brush her hair." I though I would get an animal so the only thing I get was this pile of straw so you can share the bed with me if you want." Louise was red as a tomato and kaneki noticed that." Don't worry I can manage with the straw." Louise immediately opposed.

"I can't let a king sleep in that please share the bed."

"Louise, you should only share a bed with the person you married."

"You are my familiar. And...And... It's an order!" Kaneki though for a moment, he could control himself and supposed it wouldn't be a problem. She then proceed to hand him a basket full of clothes." I know it's improper but could you please give them to a maid so they can wash it?"

"Ok." Taking the basket kaneki exit the room.

On his way outside he saw a blond boy with a cute girl, he recognized the as one that were calling Louise zero." OH my dear Katie you look as beautiful as a rose." The blond said.

"Guiche san you flatter me, could you please taste some cakes I make I would like to give you some." The girl called Katie was wearing a brown cloak different from the blue Guiche was wearing. Kaneki didn't mind them and continue walking.

"Hey aren't you the king zero summon." The blond noble said in a mocking tone.'" Yeah have a problem." The way kaneki looked at him made him froze in fear." Just curiosity ahahahah." Seeing as he was sweating bullet, kaneki continue.

When he finally made it to the yard he crashed into maid. She had black hair, blue eyes and a big chest." I'm sorry I didn't see you there." As she saw kaneki's face she quickly bow to him.

"Please forgive me your majesty I will take any punishment you see fit." Now kaneki may be a bit sadist, but that was for people who deserved it, not some maid he accidentally crashed with." Please don't worry it was my fault, and don't call me majesty. Just call me kaneki." The maid slowly stand up and smile at him.

"If your majesty insist then I will do it, my name is siesta. Nice to meet you kaneki. The way she smiled at him made him blush s little." Yeah um siesta could you please get this wash for me, and if you don't mind me asking, why did you called me majesty." he hand over the basket she respond.

"Everybody in the staff knows about you kaneki san. They are talking about a king that was summoned to be a familiar for Miss Louise." He didn't expect everyone to know about him, but well how many times do you hear of a "king" being summoned to another world.

"Do you have coffee grains siesta?"

"Yes kaneki do you want some?" kaneki really liked coffee, he would always made and drink a cup it whenever he could. It was something he start doing after Yoshimura thought him in Anteiku.

"I would appreciate if you could give me some along with the necessary prepare it".

"Ok, please wait here while I bring it to you kaneki." Siesta gave him a small smile before heading to a small building close to the wall. After a few minutes siesta came with the things kaneki asked for.

"Here you have kaneki san. Leave the clothes to me I'll deliver them in the morning"

"Thanks siesta." Kaneki said heading to Louise's room. After he entered the room he leave the things in the table, took of his coat and looked at the bed.

"Can't say I expect this." In front of him was Louise already asleep in the bed with only wearing her nightgown. He carefully enter in the blankets without waking her up and though one thing before falling asleep." This might be what I needed after Touka died, a small vacation."

 **Well this is chapter 2 I know that last chapter I said this would be 2k or more but things happened I promised the next one will be larger as it will cover up the Guiche battle and count mort arc, anyway what do you think so far, is it good bad is kaneki being occ. Please review and rate, flames and constructive critics are welcomed. I merged chapter 1 and 2 in one and correct the spelling mistakes. And don't forget to suggest the harem for kaneki. Kami gone bye.**


	3. moving gears

**Yeah, I know I'm sorry, it's been a long time since the last update, ben busy and all. Anyway here's the chapter. I'm going to work on my other story for now. So check it out!**

The next morning kaneki woke up, he felt something hugging his arm. He turned his head a little to see who was it, only to find Louise sleeping next to him. A smile on her face.

" _I suppose she must be having a nice dream."_

He frowned, most of his dreams were nightmares. It was only to be expected, after all he was the one eyed king. He had lost many important people over time and even to this day he couldn't forget the day that touka died.

X

 **The base was under attack, the doves were trying their best to defeat the ghouls. The new reaper of the CCG was on its way to fight the one eyed king. He stopped when touka attack him from behind. He dodged and throw some of his knifes at her, she used her kagune to stop them and quickly launched herself at him. Juzzo took Jason XII and sliced down at her, touka dodged to the left and kicked juzzo in the face sending him across the room and crashing in the wall.**

 **Touka ran towards him intending to end the fight, however she was surprised when juzzo suddenly disappeared from the hole in the wall. She felt something behind her and turned around only to see Jason XII coming down.**

 **X**

 **Kaneki destroyed the door, entering the room. His face calm and serious. He looked at his surroundings. The wall was destroyed and the floor filled with holes and blood. Then he saw it, there in the middle of the room laid touka in a pool of her own blood.**

 **His face quickly became lost its serious façade and a small hint of regret and sadness was seen. "Well well kaneki-san. I'm sorry for this ok, but you know it's just my job, after all I had to become the new reaper after you killed the last. Nothing personal right?"**

 **Kaneki looked at juzzo a smile formed on his face. Suddenly his body was slowly covered in a black substance. It hardened after it covered its complete body, his complete kakuja appeared and 8 dark red tentacles sprout from his back, 4 centipede like tentacles emerged and a mask covered his face. Only one white eye could be seen.**

 **The one eyed king cracked his index finger and in a flash appeared in front juzzo, who only smiled. "Yeah nothing personal." The voice wasn't human anymore it was the voice of a monster. The two disappeared and in a clash the two destroyed the room.**

 **X**

He was so immersed in his memories he didn't noticed that Louise was waking up. She stretched herself before locking at kaneki, her face quickly becoming red in embarrassment. "¡ _it wasn't a dream!_ " She really did summoned a king yesterday. " _Now I won't be a failure, ¡no one will call me a failure again!"_ She was happy, she could finally prove her mother and sister she was a worthy daughter for the valliere household. She fixed her gaze at the king and noticed something on his face. " _He looks kind of sad, but why a king like him would be sad for."_ Her mind started to imagine thinks. _"Oh no, maybe he really is sad because I summoned him, I mean who wouldn't. Getting summoned from his kingdom with no way of getting back must be difficult for him."_ She was filled with sadness and regret. She finally succeed at summing a familiar, she wished for a strong and powerful familiar. Sure she got it, she was sure the king in front of her was powerful, she could just feel it. However that was the problem, he was a king with a kingdom and people to take care of and she took that away from him. He said he didn't had problem with being her familiar, but the way he looks now was making her doubt that.

Kaneki decided it was meaningless regretting the past. He needed to affront the present and make sure he never made the same mistakes. He was surprised to see Louise already awake and locking troubled. He put a hand on top of her head. "Something on your mind?" he asked with a calm voice.

"ah..no nothing." She was so immersed in her thought that she didn't notice him.

"Are you sure?" He was sure she was lying her face didn't match her words.

"It's just…do you really don't have any problem being my familiar? I mean when I woke up you looked sad. So I was wondering if it was my fault." She knew hiding her felling's wouldn't work, she would have to find out eventually, so she just decided to tell him.

"No I don't have any problem with it, I was just remembering some things. That's all." He said without hesitation, he really didn't care, he found a new world filled with fantasy creatures and magic, a world where ghouls weren't known. If he could bring them to this new world then maybe all of his problems would be solved. He was sure that with all the new species of this world there would be one that ghouls could eat, and even if there weren't he needed to make an agreement with the rulers of this world. That was another reason for staying, if his plan succeed then the war between humans and ghouls would finally come to an end." Don't you have any classes today?" he changed the topic.

"¡yeah you are right! Am late!" she quickly got out from bed and started grabbing her clothes, he took this his signal to wait outside the room. He opened the door and exit it. When he was on the hallway he saw the same buxom redhead from yesterday.

"Good morning your majesty" she said with a seductive voice. "How was your night with louise hmm?" she pressed her body against his so he could fell her breast pressing against him. He didn't care if she was invading his personal space, but he couldn't help but notice that the red lizard was afraid of him, as if it naturally knew he was the top of the food chain, yet was still here hiding behind her master ready to give its life for its master. " _It seems like this familiars are really loyal to their masters. I need to find out more about this familiar contract."_ He would leave that for later, he had thing to do right now.

"My name is kaneki, not majesty and it was a normal night if that was what you were referring to. Could you please stop pressing yourself against me, it's getting a bit uncomfortable.

"You are right where, are my manners. My name is _K_ _ **i**_ _rche_ Augusta Frederica _von_ Anhalt Zerbst. But you can just call me kirche."

That's when the door behind kaneki opened and an angry Louise came out.

"Get away from my familiar zerbst. He isn't any dog in heat you can seduce." She yell at kirche while glaring at her.

"He is a king Louise you can't decide for him, besides it's not my fault your body isn't as developed as mine you know? After all you are still a zero in that department." Kirche was smiling, she knew what things would make the zero loose her cool.

"Why you…you little!" she was about to respond when a hand was placed on both her and zerbst shoulder.

"I think that's enough, you have classes remember. And kirche I would appreciate it if you didn't tease Louise like this. Come Louise, we have to hurry if you don't want to be late." He started walking down the hallway.

"Right, wait for me!" she stared walking to catch up with him, not before giving her rival a smirk.

 **X**

The dining hall was gorgeous, even kaneki was a little surprised at how big it was, of course it had to be huge given the number of students that the academy has. He followed Louise until they found two seats. Louise took seat and waited for kaneki to sit. "I'm sorry, I'm not hungry at the moment." He seemed rather conflicted about something. "Are you sure you are a noble, you can eat if you want." Louise was concerned for him, he hadn't eaten since he was summoned.

"Don't worry, I will eat if I'm hungry. I would prefer to explore the academy while you eat." Louise just nodded, "let's meet outside when you're finished ok?" without waiting for a reply he went out the hall.

He was impressed, really. So many creatures, from dragons to even bizarre ones like that eyeball with wings, he couldn't wait as he was sure one of the many different species in this world could be a replacement for human meat. He needed to find a way to bring to bring the ghouls here.

He was so immersed in his thoughts he didn't notice a blue dragon approaching. The dragon pinned him to the ground. It showed its teeth in an attempt to intimidate him, which was strange, most animals here weren't afraid of him unless they were smart enough to recognize him a treat,

He simple allowed his eyed to turn into its ghoul form, the dragon trembled but still showed its defiance.

 **X**

The dragon knew she didn't stand a chance against this monster, but she would be dammed if she let her master have contact with him. She knew the moment he appeared, the stench of blood that came with him was horrible. It took all her self-control not to take her master and ran away, in hopes he wouldn't chase them. Her stop her o course, but that didn't mean she wasn't aware of the danger hi represented. So when she saw him distracted she took the chance and for the first time he showed at his true self, well at least a part. Those eyes weren't human those were the eyes of a monster.

Just as she was going to try and bite him, a staff hit her head.

 **X**

He wasn't afraid of the dragon, he knew he could kill it if that was necessary. The problem was that it was a familiar of a student and killing it would only bring problems, so he let it do what it wanted. The dragon was about to try and bite him when a staff hit her head, the dragon immediately release him, knowing who the owner of the staff was, he got up and saw the master of the dragon. A small girl with blue hair and glasses. She was wearing the academy uniform. "Sorry"

That was the only thing she said before she turned around, leaving him alone.

 **X**

He was waiting for Louise outside the hall. When she finally came out. He approached her. "You have any classes?" kaneki asked her, seeing as how the rest of the student were eating and playing with their familiar. "No we are supposed to bond with our familiars." She walked to a table and seated, kaneki followed her sitting in front of her. She called for a maid to bring some tea and snacks. "So umm, how was your home like?" she sounded nervous and was looking at her skirt. That question was difficult, they took him for a king and for now he needed them to think that. "It was nice, things were peaceful most of the time, sometimes there would be fight between some people, but it always ended peacefully." He took a drink from the tea. "I see, if your kingdom was peaceful that means you must be a great king. Right?" she was wrong, he couldn't have the peace he so desperately wanted, and he couldn't save anyone. "You could say that" he lied, but the sadness in his expression betrayed him. Louise must have noticed it, as she seemed to want to ask more.

A loud sound interrupted them, and most of the students turned to the cause of it. It seemed that the blond he saw last night was shouting at a maid. "This is your fault!" the blonde had his cheeks red, it seemed someone must have slapped him. The maid was on the ground cleaning the cakes that had fallen. "I'm really sorry, please forgive me!" he recognized that voice. He stood up and walked to take a closer look. He was right it was siesta. "You should know your place commoner, you tarnished the pride of three nobles you should be fired from the academy."

"Ok, you should calm down a little, what did she did to have such a punishment" kaneki stood between the blond and siesta. "She is a commoner, and she insulted my honor that is enough reason." The blond seemed to recognize him, as his tone was calmer. "I'm sure she didn't intend on doing it, accidents happen, so let's forgive it this time." He raised his hand in front of him, waiting for the blond guy to shake his hand. "Alright but make sure to at least scold her properly." They shacked their hands. The blond boy leaved the two of them. "Thank you very much kaneki san" he turned around to see siesta bowing, "its ok I'm sure it must have been an accident, besides I have a small favor to ask you." "Yes I'll do anything you order me kaneki san." He smiled at this, now he could start his plan.

 **Tell me what you think! Kaneki finally starts his plan. A cockie and a surprise for anyone who can tell what is it. Again sorry for the wait, but my next update will be on my second story. Anyway regarding the harem and all. Kirche isn't in the harem, I have something special for her. For now the only ones that are confirmed are**

 **Louise**

 **Siesta**

 **Henrietta**

 **Tiffania**

 **Those are the only ones for now, any way tell me what you think. Kaminoz out, and remember yukkuri shiteitte ne!**


End file.
